


Dinner with Grace

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine's mum resurfaces in London with her new boy friend and wants to meet her and Tom for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with Grace

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more of Tom & Christine's story follow Christine's RP blog at christinesworld999.tumblr.com

Pulling up to the restaurant Christine let out a heavy sigh. She leaned her head back against the seat and let her eyes close as she calmed her mind. It’d been a long day and it was only going to longer. From angry hurtful fans to her mother, she couldn’t decide who was worse.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked as he shut off the engine.

“You’ve asked me that a million times today.” She grumbled.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just…”

“I’m fine. Can we just get this over with?” she asked opening her door and getting out.

“Yes.” He sighed opening his door and walking around towards her. Before she could take another step he stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him with irritation, but it wasn’t towards him. “If you want to leave at any time just say so and we’ll go. You don’t owe her anything.”

“No, she owes me an explanation.” She replied. “I’m sorry I’m being so bitchy. I just need a few drinks.” Tom forced a smile and kissed her forehead. Interlocking their fingers he led the way into the restaurant.

“Christine! Tom!” her mother said with excitement before they could even reach the hostess stand. With a short smile to the young woman behind the podium they walked towards the table. Christine’s mother sat beside a well looking young man, probably no more than ten years older than Tom. Christine could feel her blood turning hot as she slipped into the seat beside her mother. “It’s so nice you could make it Tom.” Her mother said with a smile.

“I’m just lucky to be in town.” He replied sitting beside Christine.

“This is Jim. Jim this is my daughter Christine and her new fiancé Tom Hiddleston from Thor.” The man smiled and shook Tom’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you both. Grace talks about you all the time.” He said.

“I doubt that.” Christine said under her breath. Her mother shot her a look as her smile shifted on her face. Christine just rolled her eyes as the waiter walked over.

“Does everyone know what they’d like to drink?” the waiter asked.

“I’ll have a Vodka Tonic.” Her mother said politely looking towards Jim.

“Um… Jack and coke for me.”

“Absinthe.” Christine replied with a smile. Tom’s brow furrowed slightly as his eyes went narrow.

“Just a Jameson on the rocks please.” He said. The waiter nodded and walked away.

“So what’s good here Tom. I’m sure you’ve been here before. Posh fella like you.” Grace laughed. Tom smiled and looked over the menu.

“I’m partial to the chicken Caesar salad here. Also amazing lobster tail if you like that.” They silently looked over their menus as the waiter returned with their drinks and then took their food order. As he left Christine took a long drink from her glass, her eyes going wide as she set it down.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Grace said putting her fake smile back on her lips. “I always knew Christine would land someone amazing. You’re quite the catch from what I’ve read. What did that article say… something about London’s last true gentlemen.” She said looking at Jim. “Also doesn’t hurt that incredible handsome and everyone can tell you’re the full package in those well-tailored suits.” Tom nearly choked on his drink as he took a sip.

“Really?” Christine asked wide eyed.

“I’m just commending your choice dear.” Grace said with confusion.

“It’s fine.” Tom said clearing his throat with a smile. Christine just shook her head and took another drink from her glass. “So Jim, what do you do?” he asked looking towards the quiet man.

“Real estate. I have a few places here and the states that I bounce back and forth from. I stay where ever the market is up.” Jim answered. “You’re in art right Christine?”

“She’s the head of the art department at the Donmar Warehouse.” Tom boosted with a smile as he looked at Christine. “Just got a raving review in Stage Magazine for her set designs on City of Angels.” Christine smiled as she held his hand. He flashed her a wink.

“You were always so talented. Has she started randomly painting your walls yet? I used to love when she did that. Added character to our home.”

“You grounded me for a month and made me paint over the mural I did in my room.” Christine replied with irritation. “You said it looked cheap.”

“I don’t quite remember it that way dear. You’re making it sound harsher than it was. I was just shocked when I first saw it. That doesn’t make it any less beautiful.” Tom squeezed Christine’s hand slightly and she snapped her mouth shut.

“How long are you in town for? Just passing through.” Tom asked, changing the subject.

“Yes. Jim here is looking to buy up some property in Australia next week so this is just a pit stop.” Grace replied as she took Jim’s hand. Christine sighed and took another long drink from her glass, finishing it. As the waiter walked by she pointed at her glass and smiled as he nodded.

“I love Australia. Shot some scenes for Thor there. I’d love to go back some day. Actually get to see the sights.” Tom said making small talk.

“Well if this deal goes through you can use the property until I flip it.” Jim replied.

“That’s very kind.” Tom said as he watched the waiter replace Christine’s empty glass with a full one.

Christine stayed relatively quiet as they talked through dinner. Only answering questions directed to her or chiming in on some of Tom’s stories. Her mind had started to ease as her muscles relaxed. Her smile inching up her face as she listened to the conversation.

“So why’d you just leave?” she asked her mother point blank after her third glass. Her mother’s eyes narrowed slightly as her jaw tensed.

“This isn’t the place Christine.” She replied.

“Oh you can bring up my fiancé’s cock at dinner but I can’t ask why you ditched your husband? I must have missed that day in etiquette class.” Christine replied.

“I don’t want you in the middle of this. You wouldn’t understand.” Grace said firmly.

“If you’d filed for divorce I’d be fine, if you’d had a fight and stormed out… that’s fine. But you left while he was at work after not speaking to him for three days.”

“Drop it.” Her mother growled. Christine stared at her mother for a long minute before settling back into her chair.

“Can we get a glass of water?” Tom asked the waiter as he walked by. “You should really have something other than just Absinthe Christine.” He said to her softly.

“That’s your flaw isn’t it Tom.” Grace said with a laugh.

“Excuse me?” Tom asked.

“Your flaw. I’ve been looking for one all night. You’re not your own man. You’ve done nothing but cater to her. Like you’re her butler. Is that how she treats you? Perhaps you deserve better.” Christine’s jaw dropped. “She’s gone all high class since she moved here. I thought it was because of you but now I see that she treats you no better than the rest of us. She was always spoiled. I blame her father for treating her like a princess.”

“You know what you’re right.” Christine replied. “Come Mr. Hiddleston.” She said putting her napkin on the table. “I think it’s time we retired for the evening. We still have my sponge bath and foot massage before I let you rest.” She said smiling at her mother.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Grace asked with shock.

“Dinner has been lovely mother.” She said standing up on shaky legs. “I hope to never do this again.” Tom stood up quickly, his hand against her back to steady her. “You can pay for your own lobster dinner right? You’ve got your own Mister Moneybags now.” Christine straightened up and smiled at Tom. “Take me home Mr. Hiddleston.” She mocked a posh accent.

“As you wish Misses Bennett.” He replied with a slight bow at the hips. “Pleasure meeting you Jim, Grace.” He added before escorting Christine out of the restaurant.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Christine stared out the window watching the buildings go by as she rubbed her thumb against the top of Tom’s hand. Pulling into the driveway she let Tom open her door and help her inside. Once the door shut she dropped her purse on the couch and bent over to undo her shoes.

“Mr. Hiddleston I’m going to need you to fuck me.” She said not looking at him as she pulled off one ankle boot.

“Yes Miss Bennett.” He replied continuing to play along. She pulled off her other shoe and let it hit the ground with a loud thud.

“Rough tonight Mr. Hiddleston.” She said turning around to face him. “I want hand prints on my ass and bruises around my neck.” She said pulling her dress over her head and discarding it to the floor. “Think you can do that?” she asked running her fingers down his chest and looping them into the waist band of his trousers.

“I will certainly endeavor to Miss Bennett.” His mouth inches from hers. When she raised up slightly on her tip toes he seized her mouth. His lips and teeth attacking hers while his arms wound around her tightly. Her arms went up around his neck, her fingers combing through his hair before tugging it hard. Tom growled into her mouth. His hands snapping down to her ass, picking her up off the floor and wrapping her legs around his waist. As he walked them towards the bedroom her fingers swiftly undid the buttons on his shirt then clawed down his chest leaving long red lines.

Tom tossed her onto the bed where she bounced slightly with a laugh. Stripping off his shirt he began unfastening his trousers. “Use the belt.” She said with a husky tone. He pulled the leather belt from the loops and put it around his neck as he pushed his trousers and pants down his legs. Christine settled back on the bed, her hands above her head as he crawled up over her. Straddling her waist he took her wrists and looped the belt around them, then looped the belt around the bar in the headboard as he pulled it tight with one hand. She stretched out with a satisfied hum, her foot tracing up the side of his thigh before wrapping around his hip. One hand still holding the belt tight his other grabbed at her breasts; pinching her nipples between his fingers. She arched her back into his touch. “Fuck me.” She sighed as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Grasping his hard cock with his fist he slide the head up and down her lower lips; spreading the arousal that pooled there. She moaned and arched, begging for more. Pushing just past the tight ring of muscles at her entrance he waited as she rolled her hips impatiently. Leaning down he kissed her hard. Sucking her tongue into his mouth as he shoved forward to impale her with one thrust. Christine pulled back from the kiss and let a scream rush up from her chest. Settling deeper between her thighs Tom rocked his hips in an unforgiving rhythm. His sharp hip bones slamming against her soft thighs while he kept a tight hold on the belt holding her wrists taunt above her head. Her cries of passion mixed with his short grunts and the wet slapping sounds of his thrusts. Arching her back as her walls clamped down on him she cried out his name. Her nails digging into the length of leather attaching her to the bed.

As her high waned Tom pulled out and roughly flipped her over onto her stomach. Having no hands her face buried in the pillows as he rutted behind her. Her screams silenced until he slapped his palm across her ass hard. Her back arched up, bringing her head and chest off the bed as she screamed out in shock. “Fuck.” She moaned before resting her head back against the mattress. His hand came down again on her other ass cheek and pushed back into him as another rush of heat shot down her back and her walls squeezed around his cock.

Nearing his own release Tom let go of the belt and wrapped his arm around her chest. Pulling her off the bed so her back pressed against his chest he put his hand around her slender neck. Forefinger and thumb pressing into the soft spots just beneath her jaw as she gasped and writhed against him. His free hand went to between her thighs. His long fingers rubbing and flicking her clit as his cock pounded into her. “Give me one more.” He demanded slamming his hips harder and punctuating each with a sharp twist of his hips. Christine managed a strangled moan as she squeezed around him again. His cock twitched deep inside of her quaking walls and he let go. Their mingled climaxes dripping down her thighs as he continued to roll his hips into her.

Completely spent the collapsed onto the bed. Tom’s lips moving over Christine’s neck as he undid the loop around her wrists. “Thank you Mr. Hiddleston.” She sighed rolling over to nuzzle into his heaving chest.

“You are very welcome Misses Bennett.” He replied. A slow smile crept up his face. “I can’t wait until I can call you Mrs. Hiddleston.” He confessed kissing her forehead. Christine hummed with a smile. “I want nothing more than to be able to call you all mine.”

“I’m already yours.” She replied sleepily.

“I’m sorry about your mother.” Tom said with pain in his voice. Christine shook her head.

“Please… don’t talk about my mother while we’re naked and sweaty.” Tom laughed and kissed her forehead again.

 


End file.
